User talk:CaseyR86
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Russian Sleep Experiment page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:50, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Creepypasta.com Hey Casey, From my knowledge, there isn't any affiliation between our site and Creepypasta.com. There is a mutual respect between the two sites, but I don't believe there to be any direct affiliation between them. However, I could be wrong about this as I am unsure, so I'd reccomend asking a (they're like head admins). With regards to your question about pastas, it's totally fine for them to be uploaded to both websites, in any order. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 06:36, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :There's zero affiliation between them and us. Yes, if it's your work, you can submit it any way you want. Good luck trying to get a story submitted there though; last time I checked (a month or two ago), Derpbutt (the site's only administrator) wasn't accepting any more submissions. :To be quite honest, that site is second-rate to this place. We have a much larger library as well as a helpful community. They have an administrator who seemingly types things for the sake of typing things. Seriously. Read some of her blurbs. It's like watching paint dry, age, then eventually peel. :Anyway, yeah. I think I covered what you needed to know here. Feel free to hit us up with anything else you have questions about. :Mystreve (talk) 12:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much guys! I appreciate you guys taking the time to answer my questions. I came across creepypasta.com first, and then found the wiki. Which I do like the wiki a lot better. I feel there's more here, seems like there's more "life" going on here. The other site didn't seem as updated as this one. The guidelines for submissions here are very clear, and I like that there's advice on how to write stories. I'll be submitting and reading my stories here for sure. Thanks again guys for everything. CaseyR86 (talk) 16:16, January 15, 2015 (UTC)CaseyR86 EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:36, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Story The story had some issues that reduced the overall quality of the story below our quality standards. Wording: "I remember (that) there (were) many days, for months, that(where) hours of my day would be blank.", "I woke up feeling as though I was in that "in between" stage of sleep.(,) Where (where) I was conscious, but yet still kind of asleep." (Those two sentences are not complete thoughts and the second is a fragmented sentence.) You also change tense from telling the story in past tense to future despite this being the protagonist's recollection of events . " I then feel (felt) a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach, and a strange pulling feeling.", "I struggle (struggled) and try (tried) to get free, but my attempts are (were) useless.", "I begin (began) to look around the room I was in, which appeared to be empty except, I see(saw) a table with an ambient, white light illuminating the table from within it." Punctuation: quotation errors ""Why would I be in such a thing"!?(punctuation outside of quotation marks) "I was just in my bed!"" (Two sets of quotations are not necessary as it is the same speaker and there is no intervening action.), "I then hear an ominous voice inside my head say, "we do not have to explain ourselves to you"(quotation not needed), "(quotation not needed)so do not expect us to".(period outside quotations)", ""Oh my God!", "I know where I am"!" Capitalization: "where(Where) am I?" and "who(Who) are you"?(outside quotations), "let(Let) me go"!(outside quotations)", "the(The) less you struggle, the easier this will be for you".(sic)" Grammar: it's=it is, its=possession. "it's (its) hand", "it's(its) face", "it's eyes", "it's clammy hands". All of these issues were pretty prevalent through-out the story and while there is an interesting premise here, you should build on the encounters with the aliens and make them more descriptive/intense to improve the feeling of helplessness the narrator is experiencing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective, I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to write back with the specific errors. I really do appreciate that. It definitely helps give me the insight on what I need to work on, to be able to write the perfect story. Thanks again! CaseyR86 (talk) 18:47, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Casey